


非典型性恋爱综合征

by NAyane



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAyane/pseuds/NAyane
Summary: 恋人以及同居前提下的小甜饼只是避免遗忘所以相当简明地记了下来
Relationships: William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	非典型性恋爱综合征

**Author's Note:**

> 19/06/2018  
> 老物存档  
> 碍于当时的状况写得很潦草，可惜暂时没有时间来修改  
> 角色和爱都是原作的，ooc是我自己的

01.

“Will你快看刚刚有流星飞过去欸！好可惜啊人家还没来得及许愿……”

“你多大了还相信这些……”

他们在一起很久之后的夏夜里，Grell总喜欢拉着William在阳台的大藤椅上看星星——枕在恋人腿上的大部分时间他都拿去看William了，从青金色的锐利双眼流连至微启的薄唇，再到被主人解开两颗扣子的衬衫下露出的锁骨。

两人交往许久，该做的不该做的事情都做过了现在才赧然未免为时太晚，可是好好先生William的反射弧偏偏就是这么长。有几次他能感觉到红发青年堪称火热的视线仿佛有了实体一般在自己身上游走，弄的他不得不在藤椅边的小桌上放上一本书好在这种时候至少遮一下颊上薄红。

有好几次他都把那本书倒着拿了起来还装作很自然地翻了几页，Grell为了自己第二天早上还能自己下床顺便向恋人讨个早安吻从没有点破这个事实。

02.

William和Grell有着七厘米的身高差，尽管这个差距可以被Grell的鞋跟轻松补上。

Grell对此感到很满意，因为当他想接吻的时候凑过去就可以亲到了，完全不会像每天早晨的例行早安吻一样需要他努力踮脚——往往还够不到对方的唇。因为比他起得更早的William在这种时候总是站得笔直，出于清晨自然而然的好心情他也会稍微踮起脚来。

然后黑发男人一边整理衣服一边看着恋人环住自己脖子索吻的模样唇角抑制不住的扬起温柔的弧度，直到Grell小声抱怨腿酸了才会低头给他一个安慰般的、浅浅的吻。

Grell当然看不到这些，他一起床就习惯性的扑到对方怀里求亲亲，连眼镜都顾不上戴。

03.

做梦对William这样的死神而言并不常见，他偶尔会因为睡意逐渐抽离出身体而躺在床上等待黎明驱散深夜的黑暗。在两人同床共枕之前这都是只属于他自己的一个小秘密，天亮以后他依旧是严谨淡漠的工作狂William·T·Spears。

直到某个雨夜他再一次毫无征兆的醒来时听见恋人在身旁轻声哼唱着轻柔的曲调。

「明日になれば きっと

新しい空が

僕らを 待っててくれるはずだよ

だからこのまま そっと

夢の世界へと

つながる扉を 今 開けて

おやすみ」*

这是什么？William问道，伸手抚过对方顺滑的红发将他搂入怀里。Grell的嗓音隔着几层布料听起来软软的，催眠曲，他说，很久以前去人界的时候听到的……

再唱一次，William低头在恋人耳边低语，心想这也许会为难他——前半夜Grell还在自己不间断的深吻和进攻中辗转呻吟到声音沙哑。怀中的人换了个更舒服的姿势和他视线交汇，Grell看见爱人青金色的眼中含着只属于他一个人的迷茫和温柔。

面对这样的眼神谁又能真正拒绝呢？

“我会唱到你睡着的，my darling。”

感受着William在他额头一遍遍落下羽毛般的吻，他摸过爱人的手十指相扣。

**Author's Note:**

> *おやすみ——福山润
> 
> 搬过来存档，之后的一段时间内大概率不会再写了


End file.
